Blue Moon
by fanwriter95
Summary: This is the continuation I made to Breaking Dawn. There is a twist to the story, though. Read and find out! This is my 1st story, so please R&R! Rated T just to be sure.
1. Bad News

this story takes place 6 years after Breaking Dawn.

**disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters (except the Frenchies, who are in the next chapter. I'm not putting another disclaimer, so this is covering the whole story).

BPOV

_Knock, knock, knock._

I went to the door, wondering who would be there at this time of night. I flung open the door, and there stood Carlisle. His eyes were dark and he looked troubled. He said, "We need to talk. Go get Edward." I rushed off to our room where Edward was.

He was by my side in seconds, and we both walked into the living room. Judging by his face, he had read Carlisle's mind.

Carlisle said, "I just found out something that will change our future forever."

"What is it, Dad?" I asked.

"The Volturi have been overthrown." He watched as my face changed to shock. Of course, Edward was not as surprised.

I said, "Who could possibly overthrow the Volturi?"

"There was an ancient coven that many were unaware of. They have been building strength for thousands of years. When they heard about us, they realized how to overtake the Volturi."

I frowned, "Is this good or bad news?"

"I am not certain yet, but we will know in a few days."

Then Edward spoke up, "They intend to visit us."

"When?" I asked.

"Alice did not know the exact date, but it will be soon."

"Why are they visiting us?"

Edward smiled, "If you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly _normal _vampires."

At that instant, I realized why they were coming. Six years had passed since I became a vampire, and Jacob and Renesmee were getting married soon. It would seem strange hearing of a half-vampire and werewolf wedding. Alice sending invitations to everyone she knew probably did not help, either. I was sure every vampire in the world knew our names.

Carlisle still looked uncomfortable, he had more to say.

Edward said, "Tell her the rest."

"We're not sure yet if they will allow Renesmee and Jacob to be together."

I looked at both of them, "What should we do?"

Suddenly a very sleepy Renesmee walked in. "Would you guys keep it down out there? Some of us actually sleep!" Edward chuckled, and she glared at him. "What are you talking about, anyway?"

I said, "We have something to tell you." She sat down, and all three of us took turns giving the news.

When we were finished, she gave us a puzzled look. "So, they're coming to see Jacob and I?"

"Yes," I said.

"That, and our curious life style," Edward added.

"What's the plan?"

Carlisle spoke up, "That is what everyone else is trying to figure out."

I said, "Then let's go to your house." We left our cottage, and I carried Renesmee so we could go faster. When we opened the door, we were met by loud voices. Everyone, even the werewolves, was there.

Jacob rushed over and scooped up Renesmee. He watched lovingly as she fell asleep in his arms. Poor Renesmee was probably very tired, as it was the middle of the night.

Carlisle asked, "Does anybody have any ideas?"

Emmett smiled, "I do!"

"What is it, Emmett?" asked Carlisle suspiciously.

"No," Edward said quickly.

Just as Emmett was about to protest, someone spoke up. "I know what to do. We will put together an army, like last time."

Carlisle considered it, "That might work, and everyone will be at the wedding, anyway."

With all the chaos, I had forgotten about the wedding. "What if the new leaders disapprove of it?"

"We'll talk to them when they get here," was all he said.


	2. Visitors

One week later.

Ch. 2 (once again BPOV)

Carlisle told Alice not to expect anything, but she decorated the house, anyway. "There might still be a wedding," she said stubornly. "I am not going to be unprepared!" Carlisle just walked away, he knew how she could get with these things.

The house was more decorated than with my wedding, if that was possible. I had no doubt that it would be more extravagant than mine, since Renesmee didn't seem to mind it as much as I had. But, after Alice was done destroying the house, there was nothing left to do but wait. Thankfully, we didn't have long to wait before a knock at the door reached our ears. It was the Amazons.

"It's good to see you, Zafrina," I said.

She nodded, and Renesmee emmediatly appeared by her side. She began talking non-stop to Zafrina in an excited voice.

Smiling, Zafrina said, "You sure have grown! When I saw you last, you _couldn't _speak!"

"Six years ago, I was only a few monthes old," Renesmee joked. More familiar faces began arriving. Among them were Ben, Maggie, and Kate.

I went up to Kate and thanked her for helping me with my ability. I was grateful, even if her technique was a little much for me.

Eventually, everyone had arrived. The very last ones were Stefan and Vladimir, both looking ecstatic. I had a feeling it wasn't just the wedding they were excited about.

Finally, when everyone had settled down, Alice cried, "They're here!" Sure enough, a knock was heard seconds later.

Carlisle opened the door, and in they walked. First was a smart-looking man with short, black hair. His arm was around a tall, thin woman who was very pretty, even for a vampire. I noticed their skin did not have the dusty appearance that many older vampires had. Behind the two came a big, muscular guy standing beside a small girl that reminded me of Alice. This girl, however, had shoulder-length, blonde hair. The last to come in was a woman with a haunted expression and a boy who looked even younger than Edward. **(A/N the pics of them are on my profile.)**

The first man introduced them. "Hello. We have heard so much about you. I am Celeste and this is my mate, Zuri." The tall woman nodded to Carlisle politely. Celeste continued, "behind me are Soren and Lyra. Then lastly we have Eloise and her adopted son, Theron. You are Carlisle, no?"

I noticed he had a heavy French accent. That was probably where the coven was from. I leaned toward Edward and asked, "Why does Eloise look so...."

"Miserable?" he finished. He gave Eloise a sympathetic look. She looked away, and Edward continued. "Her mate died long ago in battle. She is constantly reminded. If not for Theron, she wouldn't be here."

I looked at him quizzically, "Why?"

"You remember how I reacted when I thought you had died. It was the same for her. Even now Theron helps her. Eloise can be tempermental, and his ability calms her."

"How so?"

"He is a little like you. He puts sheilds around attackers themselves so they can not use their abilities."

"So, what can Eloise do?"

"She can cause people to go insane. The exact way they do depends on the person. Are you wondering what Celeste can do?"

The question distracted me from my sad thoughts concerning Eloise. "He has an ability?"

"Yeah, he can move things with his mind. For a vampire, that is pretty impressive."

"No wonder he's the leader."

Suddenly, Celeste's voice caught my attention. In a firm voice he said, "Now, we must discuss the curious pair: Jacob and Renesmee."

**I'll continue the story after I get more reviews. Please review, this is my first story and I want to know how I'm doing!!!**


	3. Discussions

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious, but I do not own Twilight.

CH. 3

EPOV (I'm mixing it up!)

None of our friends knew how much danger they were in.

Even now, when things seemed calm between the two groups. Eloise was the most impatient. _Why don't we just kill all of them now? Wasn't that what we were discussing before? I don't like these people, they are way too different. I mean, who would eat _animals_?!_

I only felt pity hearing her thoughts, because thinking that my Bella had died for only one day had changed my outlook on the world. The others' thoughts would drift to Eloise every now and then, each time imagining the sweet, upbeat vampire she use to be. I turned my attention on what was happening, not wanting to intrude further.

Renesmee and Jacob came forward, and Celeste said, "Tell me the whole story. I have heard so many variations I don't know what to believe."

Renesmee began telling the story in her own way. Celeste was surprised when she touched his cheek, not expecting her ability.

When she was done, he nodded. "That sounds much better than what I've heard." _But this is still rather strange. A werewolf and vampire? Think of the children!_

I looked at Bella and said, "Some things seem to happen without reason."

Celeste looked at his mate, Zuri. "So they do. But be that as it may, these are two enemy species. What if the pack nearby disagrees? We're talking about a war here."

"The curious part is how they get along." Lyra said.

Jacob spoke up, "I've talked with my pack, and they won't interfere with us. If anything, this will help bring peace."

"I say let them live happily together," Soren said to Celeste.

"I agree," Theron said defiantly. Eloise put a hand on his shoulder. If I hadn't read her mind, I might not have heard her tell him to be quiet.

Celeste put up a hand, "We will discuss this elsewhere."In less than a second they disappeared out the door.

Tension settled on the room again. I didn't need to read Jasper's mind to know, everyone could feel it in the air. Emmett's thoughts, though, were still unaffected. "Silly La Frenchies! I mean, who would take _La Frenchies_ seriously?!" He said.

Rosalie frowned. _That makes no sense, where did La Frenchies come from? _she thought.

"It comes from the random world of Emmett," I answered.

Emmett glared at me and stomped out of the room, _Fine! I can see I'm not wanted!_

Renesmee laughed _My uncle is acting like a two-year-old! _Then she turned to Jacob, "Let's go hunting. I'm starving!"

"Be safe," Bella told her. She was always worried about Renesmee, although I could understand why.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Even if there was a chance that I could get hurt, which there isn't, I have a big werewolf to protect me." Jacob smiled, his thoughts so sweet I couldn't hear more than a few seconds of it.

I could faintly hear what Celeste was thinking. His mind was constantly shifting between letting the couple live together and ending our existence. Every time he thought of the second possibility, though, he always came to something that stopped him. The number of supporters we had here helped quite a bit.

Meanwhile, the vampires and werewolves in the room had began a discussion on what they thought about the new leaders.

"They seem to be much better than the _Volturi_." Vladimir spat the name as if it were a horrible disease. I knew he would feel excited about the change.

Kate wasn't so certain. "These people are not at all like the Volturi. They may have new laws. For all we know, they could be inexperienced and destroy the order we have had for so long."

"I do not think that they are that bad. I could tell that each of them were wise, Even the youngest- Theron. Alice, do you agree?" I looked her way, knowing she could tell if they would be good leaders.

Alice nodded. "As far as I know, they will make fair decisions."

"But will they make the right one this time?" Bella asked.

I smiled, "Let's hope so."

I heard the French coven's thoughts coming into focus again. They had come to an agreement.

**I know, I'm leaving you at a cliff hanger yet again. Sorry. I'll post the next and final chapter tomorrow. Thanks for all of the reviews, story alerts, ect.!**


	4. Decision

**Sorry, I know I was supposed to have this out a few days ago. I was in the hospital all day visiting a relative (and I'll be going back later today). Here is the 4th and final chapter to Blue Moon. I know, it's exciting!**

Ch. 4

Back to BPOV

There was dead silence, and the anticipation was killing me. Celeste began to speak. "This was not at all an easy decision. Most of our group had....doubts." Was I just imagining the pause? But, I could tell by Edward's face that he had heard it, too. "However, we are grateful for the part you played in our rise to power. Because of this, I will allow these two to be together. They _do _make a lovely couple!"

The room erupted into cheers. Renesmee, who had just come back, jumped into Jacob's arms. The poor boy was in shock, but overcame it just in time to give Renesmee a passoinate kiss.

Edward and I both growled, and Jacob cast us an akward glance. "Uh, sorry guys."

Celeste walked toward us and said, "So this must be the bride's parents. I should have know, she looks just like the two of you."

"She's gets all the good traits from Edward."

"With all due respect, Edward, I think she gets her beauty from her mother." If I was still human, I would have been crimson.

Alice pipped in, "This is supposed to be a wedding!" She pulled Renesmee away, mumbling crossly about how dark it was getting. I thought the timing was perfect though. Twilight.

Everyone else went off to get ready, even the French coven. I turned to Edward and sighed, "I guess I have to wear something _other _than blue jeans. Just don't let Alice touch me!"

He chuckled, "I won't."

At home, I tried to pick the most modest dress I could find. It wasn't easy. Edward looked stunning in his tuxedo, which was nothing new to me. After that, we had two different parts in the wedding.

I took my place in the front row and waited. I realized how strange all of this would seem to anyone but our family. After all, Renesmee was technically only 6. But, I thought it was cruel to make Jacob wait, especially when time didn't matter as much to us anymore.

When it came time for everyone to walked down, I laughed at the pairings. Seth walked in first with Alice, then Jasper and Leah and Quil and Rosalie. Finally, the music changed and I stood to watch my two favorite people walk slowly down.

Edward sat beside me and smiled. "Miss me?"

"Terribly, you were gone way too long!" I joked. Then I focased on Jacob and Renesmee. It still felt a little strange seeing them up there together. If it were possible, I might have had tears in my eyes. I remember that after this was their honeymoon. _Oh dear._

Afterwards, Renesmee's face was glowing. She came up to me and said, "I'll miss you, mom."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"He keeps giving hints, but refuses to tell me." Then someone called her name and she walked off.

Alice appeared by my side, wearing a sly smile. "All I know is that they're going somewhere in Canada. Don't worry, Renesmee will call home."

Edward frowned and Alice danced off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She's keeping something from me. It seems there's a suprise coming sometime in the future."

**Sorry, this is a really really really short chapter. Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger again. :) As you can see, this story isn't completely told. Please review and tell me if you would rather hear a sequel to this Blue Moon or the history of the French coven (it's more interesting than it sounds, a little sad, though). I will choose the story that gets the most votes, but I might choose to do the other one later. **


End file.
